unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Stooben Rooben
Welcome Heyo, welcome to my talk page. If you have any questions about wiki coding or stuffz, just gimme a yell. Stooben Rooben 00:50, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Hai Stooben. PS, if you can, try with the sprites in your free time. I couldn't find anyone. Purple Ninjakoopa 21:53, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Hiya, Blocky. I'll give it a shot when I have the chance. Stooben Rooben 00:50, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Stooby! I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:20, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Aluigi? Hi! Howaya? Stooben Rooben 00:50, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I is fine thanks for asking mah buddy! I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 16:25, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Rollback You've been promoted to Rollback Stooby! I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 08:31, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Whoa, epic. :O 02:17, 10 December 2008 (UTC) message I'm retiring from the MarioWiki. Yoshikart 02:19, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Um, okay. Sorry to hear that. 02:23, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::I might appear on chat though. :::Cool, I'll talk to you if I see you on then. 02:26, 10 December 2008 (UTC) W00T WHATTHEHECKINTHEWHOLEWORLDAREYOUDOINGHERE???!!!!!lol i'm back yay !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 18:20, 12 December 2008 (UTC) well i wont ban you, since S-Y is the major flamer... or Mr. Guy will unban you. pfft.18:20, 12 December 2008 (UTC)what the heck.... My 80 nice accounts I cant spam Mariowiki, you and S-Y banned every single IP from all the ranges. lol i'm back yay !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC) You didn't spam at all, S-Y made some major flaming (f*** related stuff) towards me, Alex25 and Kool Koopa.lol i'm back yay !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:10, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Mario wiki (this is not a lie) ummmm... look i was thinking and i'm sorry by all the spam i did and i'm sorry by calling you a gay and stuff. *1-Marioverse is not related to Mickeyverse (N64 doesnt count) *2- I cant be a legend like Rudnicki *3-You're the most responsible sysop at mariowiki, are you there 24/7???Dimencio 21:00, 12 December 2008 (UTC) sonic rocks From now on if somebody goes to Mariowiki and starts spamming and says "I'm Sonic Rocks!!!" it's not me. Pay attention to this if somebody spams saying that is me: 1-I never use words like f*** 2-I in most of times spam with pointless things (O LOLZ LOLOLOLOLOL135465477 EBUEQVDIGDIQW) 3- I usually make socks with game characters that nobody cares: Sir Richard Rose for instance 4-My socks are kinda pointless: Fish123 5-I try to imitate Rudnicki or Kool Koopa 6-my impersonations are kinda stupid i always end revealing myself. Dimencio 21:39, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Rudnicki Why Kool Koopa calls him a legend?Dimencio 21:39, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Stooben is on whenever I'm on so we can write *Picks on Stooben/Alex for (insert stupid reason here)* Lulz. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 21:47, 12 December 2008 (UTC) *Picks on Stooben for saying he didn't care about this Wiki before but then becoming a member* Pwn't. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:05, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Kool Koopa she is not Rudnicki! maybe you misread what i wrote. Do you want to know what was she doing with me? well i'll paste a message that i posted to Dzamper (a sysop at Mariowiki Polska), note that there are some parts of the texts that can look pointless because it's a message for another user and because it was written in November 27th: here it is exactly as it is on Mario Wiki Polska *I'm not talking about the vandalism from BTK. I'll tell all the story now: One day I was at UnMario Wiki (as my old account, Mr. Yellow, which i lost my password) and I saw some cool user page (BTK's), I asked in her talk page at Mariowiki to be her friend and asking her Mario Kart Wii Friend Code; some hours after, she gave both Mario Kart Code and Wii Friend Code. We became friends and played Mario Kart for one week almost everyday (most of time she asked me for playinf Mario Kat with her). She even played with my sister, Luana. * Part-2: At Mario Wiki, as Sonic Rocks (my username there) I said that the Mickeyverse (the universe of Mickey) is related to the Marioverse. But the administrator (Stooben Rooben) banned me for claiming that Marioverse is related to Mickeyverse, I proved it posting a picture, but nobody cared, So i sockpuppeted (created some other accounts) and somehow Bowser The King found me with my account User: Kirby Rainbow Land and posted a thing like this: "Title: You cant hide anything from me! - .................I'm interested in how you avoid ban, I came from UnMario as User: OMG! mario's *** is on fire and it's gonna explode!" - I got confused and thought that she was fooling me (i thought that she was another person) and asked in her talk page some questions about things that she sent me via Wii. * Part 3: She stopped talking to me and I thought that she was another person and banned User: OMG Mario's *** on fire and it's gonna explode! and her from UnMario Wiki ( I became a sysop during this period) by sockpuppeting, making tons of useless redirects (she used to redirect articles like "Bowser The King" or "The Hater in Wikia" to her userpage and another sysop deleted them many times (Mr. Guy and Purple Ninjakoopa), but she continued doing so, she also flamed (cussed in internet language) Mr. Guy calling him a gay and *CENSORED*. So i had to ban her for only 2 days. * Part 3.5: She vanished from UnMario and I thought that it was my fault and apologized, me and another user searched for her in UnMario and MarioWiki. * Part 4: On a saturday I received a message from her via Wii, that she had lots of homework and couldn't talk, during this period I think that she saw the ban and decided to get revenge on me. I banned her for a week, and before the week ended i unbaned her. * Part 5: As I said I think that she decided to get revenge on me, and probably said to her mother this: "Cube Game is a perv!", however I am not a perv, and never made or said any perverted things with her and i never said or did such a thing to anybody. I'm just 14. The information that her mother was thinking that i was a perv came from User: Shy Guy Rules, her best friend in real life and a random spammer who spams his own user/talk pages. He posted it at an user's talk page (not mine) like this "BTW Cube Game, her mother thinks that you're a perv". * Part 6: In an evening I got a message from her that was actually her father's saying "You're not a suitable person for contact my child...." and deleted everything I had from her because I'm just 14 and her father is an adult (you understand it, right?). * Part 7: I took courage and posted a message for her and everyone at UnMario explaining it all twice, but she didn't care. * Part 7.5: I received a message from her at Mariowiki where she said that someone stole her password (User: OMG Mario...),otherwise she said somewhere thatshe is User: OMG mario.... and how could she use this wiki with the same account if she lost her password? You can say: She may have recovered it!, but she still says at Mariowiki that lost her password for this account (Wikia accounts are all the same) * Part 8: She started ruining my reputation to everyone. I explained everything again at Mariowiki and she deleted the message and sent a "Last message" to me saying ".......I'm not a coward and the reason I'm ruining your reputation is that I'm being evil (coz I'm a bad guy) because you've banned me for not playing MK with you at UnMario...... " (i copied this from my talk page at Mariowiki). During this period, Mr. Guy sent a message to me saying who is BTK ( or Kool Koopa, as she is known in Mariowiki): "Kool_Koopa was considered as spammer in MarioWiki Forum. Kool_Koopa was spamming just for 2 months and it (I can't say neither he or she) got banned for saying sex references (and wanted to become a legend like Rudnicki.) When Kool_Koopa got banned, it moved to this Wikia (heard from MK News) and... PANIC!!! OMG KOOL_KOOPA IS AMONG US!!! OH NOEZ!!! LOLZ11!! * Part 9: She is still ruining my reputation and doesnt want to stop. What I want is to explain all this mess and make she stop ruining my reputation. I'm a good person and she just decided to ruin me. * Part 10: I got angry (who wouldn't?) and spammed her page at Mariowiki, banned her for infinity at UnMario. Now I spammed here, because she is still ruining me. PS: BTK will probably delete this saying "This is a bunch of lies about me". PS #2: BTK, what i want is just STOP this fighting! it wont take us anywhere! you ruin me, I ruin you, It will never stop! Ok I unban you, you say to your mother and every person that you ruined my reputation to, that you was just angry at me! please let's stop this! I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:08, 12 December 2008 (UTC) if you need the link to Mario wiki polska: http://pl.mario.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Bonkers&action=history I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:13, 12 December 2008 (UTC) You can check her page at mariowiki as well.I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:15, 12 December 2008 (UTC) IP thingy Another tip for you and the sysops: what i used to change the ip range is something called proxy (ip hider), if you ban a proxy range i think that innocent people wont be banned too.I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:19, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Kool Koopa 2 - Exactly pasted from Mr. Todd's talk page *She wrote this to User: Mr. Todd (one of my banned socks) thinking that he was another person: "Sorry I can't I'm sorry, I can't come back to unmario because that f***ing CubeGame/Mr. Yellow/Mr. Guy had banned be (I don't know from which account as he's a sockpuppeter). I've got millions of funny ideas that'll laugh your pants off!!! C'est moi, KoopaGalaxian!!! 07:43, 1 December 2008 (EST)" In other means she thinks that I am Mr. Guy (Lario)I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:22, 12 December 2008 (UTC) *Eats you* I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 01:19, 13 December 2008 (UTC) *Eats bricks* I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 01:27, 13 December 2008 (UTC) *Spits you out* *Eats Corn* I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 01:35, 13 December 2008 (UTC) *Eats Mariowiki* Spicy! I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 01:40, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Nerdy Guy and Blitzwing ohai, please send my thanks to Nerdy Guy and Blitzwing, for a reason they deserve it.I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:21, 13 December 2008 (UTC) PS: these are not pointless thanks Grandy02 Can you ask Grandy02 which was the Kirby Manga that he mentioned in the proposals during that proposal from Inuyasha Zero (ask the link, the name or anything that makes me find it)-with this i'll prove to all those people who say "OMG lol kirby's gay lololol" that Kirby is not gay. Grapes and SSX Grapes mentioned in Talk: Main Page Mariowiki that SSX had a Peach clothing controversy, why?I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:24, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Super Yoshi Pleas send my apologies to S-Y, he will probably think "pfft, this Rudnicki-impersonator is lying..." but i'm not lying. I'm sorry S-YI'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:26, 13 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Yo 1-Because there are people who say that Kirby is gay and I will prove the oppositeI'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:35, 13 December 2008 (UTC) 2- she said this "What about SSX on Tour, in the Japanese version it different from the USA SSX on Tour. In the japanese version, Princess Peach wore some thing that young kids shouldn't see. (I not going to say it. O_o) Is that like hentais or something. Grapes 15:34, 6 December 2008 (EST)" Mariowiki block please dont ask to the sysops to unban me before the block ends (1 month, i think) i spammed for the heck of it and i must pay for it.I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:39, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks thanks St00by!I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 23:28, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Same to you! I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:57, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Cube 64 Rap - Userpedia Well, I was writing some articles on userpedia wikia and one of those is Cube 64 Rap (a parody of DK rap, but not Un-ish), then 1337 Yoshi deleted it and said that it was Spam, what i want to clarify is that Cube 64 Rap wasnt spam, 'k? you can check it (you can restore and check) and it wasnt spam. Other called Cube Kingdom was deleted to but it's because it was too short.I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 10:19, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, you can always request that your article be restored at the "Restoration Requests" page. A Sysop will get there ASAP. Try making your articles around 500 bytes to start out with; that usually keeps it from getting deleted. 06:33, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Rudnicki B4 starting: I do not know as much as mariowiki sysops know about Rudnicki sinc i joined the wiki in September. What I know about Rudnicki is: 1-he's a legend 2-he impersonated many people (Mr. Moto for instance) 3-He claimed that Mario is Italian 4-he spammed in the forums 5-Kool Koopa is his fan. :I wouldn't say he's a legend, but the rest of that is true. 06:34, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Questions 1-Just wondering, have you ever read Garlic Man's talk page Archive 2? 2-Who is Rudnicki for you? 3-Did you ban Rudnicki or was in the wiki when he attacked? 4-Is there any proof that Mario is italian? 5-Why ppl call him a perverted troll (im not defending Rudnicki, im just curious to know)? *I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 10:54, 16 December 2008 (UTC) #Yup. I think I edited it quite a bit. :P #A troll who degrades anyone he can. Nothing more, nothing less. #I've banned a few of his wiki accounts. #No, no official proof as of now. o: #Well...because he is. He's made topics about sex, rape, and many other horrible things. A PM he sent me once was to awful to mention; so, yeah, he's a sick, perverted freak. :( 06:36, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Help? My pass for my MW account no longer works. On a related note, I'm banned from Chat until January. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:01, 16 December 2008 (UTC) #You can't log in to the MW? ...Okay, I don't really think there's much I can do about that. Even Steve can't recover passwords. :\ Sorry. Oh, and I heard that you were saying something like "I want to be banned" in chat; is that true? 06:38, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::I was feeling kind of selfdestructive... and if I can't recover passwords, and my email doesn't pick it up... am I screwed? If I make a new account, I'll get banhammered for socking. Purple Ninjakoopa 11:14, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::If you explain your situation you won't get BANHAMM'RD. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 13:14, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll get banhammered before I can explain. ;~; :::::Make a new account, because nothing else can be done. I'll make sure you don't get banhammered. And if you do, I'll unblock you ASAP. ;) 02:18, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'll return as Blocky. 14:42, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::'K. 04:58, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Send this to everyone Hi St00by, some bad things happened in this wiki since November 3th, we are passing an eraser in all these problems (let's forget every bad thing that ever happened). Welcome again!Cube Game 00:20, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hey St00by, I need that this http://unmario.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rules gets pasted in the Main Page!!Cube Game 13:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Wait, what? Sorry, I've been a tad inactive, so I'm confused. o_o 05:01, 24 December 2008 (UTC) hi St00by, hey i saw Stumpers talk page and I'm sorry for you really. I'll be praying for you. Merry Christmas!!l33tYellow 08:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!!l33tYellow 20:59, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks x2. I appreciate your kind thoughts. I hope you had a good Christmas too! 21:52, 26 December 2008 (UTC) KrackoYoob14-64 hey dude, I'm KrackYoob14-64, but not the other KrackoYoob100 and the other KrackoYoobs (you can check the ips if you want), I made that account in my uncle's house where the IP starts with 201.XY. But i didn't spam with it, i made few contribs.Nintendo Game Cube 08:10, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I knew it!! So you were KrackoYoob14-64 I had a feeling it was you NGC. 1-Up Shroom. :Even so, you were technically evading a ban, right? 05:00, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I had no choice, I had to send the last message to KoopaGalaxian. If i had sent here she wouldn't have answered and in Mario Wiki Polska she protected her talk page, so there wasn't anywhere to write except for the mario wiki.Nintendo Game Cube 05:43, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :I would have sent her the message if you would've asked. I don't mind doing stuff like that. 06:27, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Happy New Year!! 3 hours 'til 2009!!!Nintendo Game Cube 22:38, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Happy New Years Eve!!! -_^ (1-Up Shroom) ohai. Super-Yoshi Liar You are a liar. I can't believe i trusted you. Mr. Yellow Koopa 11:22, 21 January 2009 (UTC) What the hell? How did stooby lie? Purple Ninjakoopa 22:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Let him believe what he wants. If he's determined to believe that I'm a liar, a backstabber, a "racist", or whatever else he wants to call me, it won't bother me. I refuse to stoop down to his level and sling mud from now on. 02:16, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, don't leave. How about you help with the new Shrug issue? Purple Ninjakoopa 16:56, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I hurt a lot of users?!, or 30 users hurt me? The flamewar was just between me and S-Y, I told some users to leave 1337chat while the flaming was on, they refused and started flaming me, especially KP. Who was in disadvantage? S-Y or me? I was in disadvantage, a ton of users against me. I had no fear and was decided to continue the flamewar even if it'd take me all the night, but S-Y ran to Userpedia... I wanted to flame S-Y only, now if a thousand users come to flame me without a reason, I'll flame them with my worst offences. and I didn't ask questions about homosexuality and sex, don't lie. S-Y hurt his friend Wayoshi calling him a bit**y fa*, remember that was Wayoshi that blocked my IP range helping the wiki, he taught S-Y how to ban ranges and that's how S-Y repays him :\ Don't come with Sonic Rocks (Shady Koopa), Kool Koopa and Rudnicki are evil LOLRLZ!1!!11!!!, we are not, now I understand why Rudnicki called that wiki evil, maybe the sysops said to him "MARIO'S NOT ITALIAN U N00B GT*O MAH MARIO WIKI AND BTW TEH MUSHROOM KINGDOM IS NOT ON EARTH N00B LORLZLOL ST*U" and brought 20 people to flame him too... He was the nice guy, and the sysops were the evil ones. I made a sysop get demoted?! I'm not even bureucrat! I never asked to Angela or Porplemontage to demote anyone. And S-Y wanted to turn my friends against me. ~-~ Mr. Yellow Koopa 13:52, 23 January 2009 (UTC) umm.. listen if i get demoted, I join Team Rocket. kthxbai.LOLROFLWATLOLOLOLW00TTALKBLOOFOOFOOFOOLOLOLOLDONTCOPYMEHSIGFOOLOL 20:34, 7 February 2009 (UTC) REVENGE TIME IM BACK FOR MY REVENGE!!!! YOU THOUGHT I'LL NEVER BE BACK???? WELL ILL KEEP SPAMMING YOU COS YOU KEEP BANNING ME U DONT EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE NICE ANYMORE!!!!!! TELL CUBEGAME THAT HE IS A PERVERT AND TO F*** THE HELL OF ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!